character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fiend (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary The Fiend is a mysterious, demon-like entity of unknown origins, serving as the alter-ego of a man known as Bray Wyatt. Though not much is known about the Fiend or his past, he made his debut around the time the "Firefly Fun House", hosted by none other than Bray Wyatt himself, was introduced. He was described by Wyatt as no man, but rather, "an abomination" who was hurt in some way for so long. As a result, Wyatt and the Fiend are out to exact revenge by inflicting hurt on others, which was demonstrated by their attacks on numerous WWE competitors and legends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt Origin: World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demonic Entity, The Universal Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping (Constantly used to change the area around him, whether it be by causing lights to malfunction and cut off, altering one's perception of him as showcased throughout the Firefly Fun House, etc.), BFR (Dragged Seth Rollins down to "Hell"), Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (WWE 2k20 introduces a book-like weapon that fires out a flash of what appears to be light, seemingly negating the conventional durability of its target and temporarily blinding them. Of course, the Fiend can use this item), Resurrection (Resurrected the Rambling Rabbit), Fear Inducement, Magic and Transmutation (Turned the Universal Championship from red, representing RAW, to blue, representing SmackDown) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Easily superior to Bray Wyatt himself. Overpowered and defeated Seth Rollins on multiple occasions, whom is capable of harming and beating Braun Strowman, who in-turn tanked an ambulance crashing into a wall and survived this alongside Bobby Lashley, who Seth has also defeated in the past. Handily won his match against Finn Bálor, thus rendering the latter off-TV for a number of months. Should be somewhat comparable to his durability. Can harm John Cena, who survived this explosion, and Mick Foley, who survived being slammed through Hell in a Cell and falling off of it) Speed: Average Human Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Out-muscled Braun Strowman, who was able to lift an ambulance and a semi-trailer) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Tanked multiple shots to the body and skull from various weapons, such as sledgehammers, metal ladders, steel chairs, toolboxes, etc. with no damage whatsoever. Suffered no harm from tanking 12 finishers from Seth Rollins, including 11 respective Curb Stomps and a Pedigree. Was completely unscathed by getting kicked off the entrance ramp and into a pile of equipment, which briefly went up in sparks and flames while he was in it, after which he got back up. Should be much more durable than Shane McMahon, who survived leaping off of extremely high structures, such as the modern Hell in a Cell, multiple times) Stamina: Unknown (Is yet to show any definite signs of total exhaustion, not even after going through a 20+ minute match. Although he occasionally takes some time to get back up after withstanding a significant number of attacks, it's unknown whether or not this is due to him actually being tired and needing to recover or simply the writing trying to making him seem more menacing once he does get back up, as he appears to receive no damage from said attacks and has no real trouble getting back up once he gets to it) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Though The Fiend is a brawler at his core, he still manages to be be unpredictable, as he never attacks his target head on -- usually waiting for an opportunity to take them out while they are off-guard or in the middle of another match. He inherits Bray Wyatt's notable mind games, which allowed the latter to get into the head of the likes of Xavier Woods, who himself had successfully pulled off some cunning tactics alongside his fellow New Day members in the past. In addition to this, The Fiend himself was able to do so to Seth Rollins, who, again, had come up with his fair share of tricks, even influencing his personality and actions during their feud. Of course, almost all of Bray/Fiend's opponents are talented professionals wrestlers, some of whom even having some martial arts experience of some form. Rebuilt the Firefly Fun House it was burnt down by Rollins, albeit through unknown means. During an episode of the Firefly Fun House, Wyatt also remarked that he was previously dubbed "a genius", yet at the same time "a madman", but it's unlikely that this should be taken too seriously) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Mandible Claw: The Fiend's submission hold. He applies it by placing his middle and ring fingers into the opponent's mouth, jabbing into bottom of it. He then places his thumb under the victim's jaw, as pressure is applied downwards by his middle and ring fingers, while his thumb forces the jaw upwards, causing intense pain that could potentially even cause a person to black out. In fact, the Fiend was once able to draw blood from Seth Rollins using it. * Sister Abigail: The Fiend grabs his opponent and leans them backwards, before swinging their head back and slamming it straight down to the ground. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One-Punch Man), Saitama's profile (Both were at 9-B and in-character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 9